Production of large area active panel array antennas and subarrays with integrated microwave components that can be surface mounted, embedded within the layers or both, presents significant challenges. Panel arrays designs traditionally employ the interconnection of multilayer, multi-function printed circuit board assemblies using discrete RF, DC and ground connections. A large number of interconnections may be required to connect circuitry from layer to layer within a square foot of sub-array. Interconnects for multilayer boards have been achieved with plated through holes. There is a limit to the number of layers that can be built reliably with plated through holes. To achieve a higher number of layers, mechanical type connectors such as spring pins, fuzz buttons or other discrete type connectors may be used. These connectors take up volume, can be ex pensive and typically employ labor intensive installation techniques.